La escuela Hogwarts y la leyenda del Jinete sin cabeza
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Cabalga hacia Hogwarts y vuelve, un asesino legendario, un demonio dormido que ahora busca venganza. Un hombre a caballo con un único sello distintivo: un jinete sin cabeza.


**Disclaimer:** _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_El reto que he elegido es el especial de Halloween de 2012, "Te potterizarás de terror"_

* * *

―¿Me ha llamado, jefe?

―Potter, entra y siéntate, por favor.

Harry Potter entró en el despacho del Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. Tras tomar asiento en una silla, esperó.

―Potter, ha ocurrido algo en Hogwarts. Ante todo quiero que no te alarmes, tus hijos están bien. Pero, como te iba diciendo, ha ocurrido algo. Un profesor ha aparecido asesinado.

―¿Asesinado?

―Sí. Tenía… Tenía la cabeza cercenada.

Harry permaneció en silencio. La sola idea de un asesinato en Hogwarts resultaba macabra. Pero que encima el asesinado hubiese muerto a causa de que le hubiesen cortado la cabeza… Resultaba horrible. Y volvía sospechosos a todo un alumnado.

―¿Se sabe de alguien, algún sospechoso?

―Nada. La directora McGonagall ha solicitado el envío de un auror para que investigue. Teme que haya magia negra implicada.

―¿Quiere que vaya yo?

―Eres mi mejor auror, Potter, y los mortífagos están muy calmados últimamente. Sí, quiero que vayas tú. Prepárate, saldrás en una hora.

Una hora después, Harry se encontraba en el andén 9 y 3/4 de King's Cross. Había tenido tiempo de despedirse de Ron y Hermione y de mandar una carta a Ginny, pero no les había confesado que un profesor había sido hallado muerto, decapitado. El Jefe de Aurores había sido muy claro. Hasta que no se tuviese una mínima sospecha, no se harían declaraciones.

Minutos después, el Expreso de Hogwarts salía ya de la estación. A Harry se le hacía raro viajar en un tren sin alumnos, pero se encontraban en noviembre. El curso había empezado hacía ya dos meses.

Al estar solo, Harry se dedicó a evaluar el caso, por medio de una carpeta con pergaminos que su Jefe le había proporcionado. Por lo que parecía, el asesinado era el profesor de Estudios Muggles, Phillip Wellesley. Por lo pronto, Harry podía centrar sus sospechas en los prejuicios a los muggles. Aunque no le gustaba pensar en ello, aunque las cosas habían mejorado mucho, tenía que admitir que aún existían mentes cerradas. Y si un profesor de Estudios Muggles había sido asesinado, nada impedía pensar que alumnos hijos de muggles podían ser los siguientes.

―Oh, disculpe, creí que no habría nadie en el tren. Espero no haberle molestado, señor…

En la puerta del compartimento había aparecido una figura alta. Tenía el pelo castaño y perfectamente peinado, así como vestía una túnica negra sobre ropa muggle.

―Harry Potter. Y no, no me molesta.

―Oh, Dios mío, Harry Potter. En fin, nunca se tiene la oportunidad de conocer al salvador del mundo mágico por partida doble todos los días.

―Por favor, no hace falta que diga eso. ¿Quiere sentarse?

―Oh, sí, sí. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, soy Peter Fowler. Un placer conocerle.

―Encantado, Peter Fowler. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Antes ha dicho usted "Dios mío". ¿Es cristiano?

―¿Eh? Ah, sí. Qué raro, ¿verdad? Un mago que cree en Dios. Pero existimos, sí.

―Ya veo. Bueno, nunca he creído que sea algo marginal. ¿Y a qué va a Hogwarts?

―Soy el nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles. Minerva McGonagall me ha mandado una lechuza esta mañana y… no he podido resistirme. En verdad, necesito este trabajo.

Un nuevo profesor. Claro, cómo se le había podido pasar. ¿Pero por qué Minerva contrataba a alguien, no podía ser peligroso, habiendo supuestamente un loco suelto por el castillo?

―Entiendo. Y, ¿no tiene miedo de trabajar en Hogwarts, después de lo que le ha ocurrido a su predecesor?

―¿Qué le ocurrió? ―preguntó él, extrañado.

Así que no lo sabía. Imaginaba que Minerva no le habría dicho nada. Necesitaba un profesor y lo necesitaba ya, no quería romper el buen funcionamiento de las clases. Y sabía perfectamente que revelar la muerte del predecesor no invitaría a hacer las maletas y correr raudo a trabajar en la escuela. Harry supuso que, una vez Fowler estuviese en Hogwarts, a Minerva le resultaría más fácil convencerle de quedarse.

―Y usted, ¿a qué va a Hogwarts? Es un auror. Es que… ¿ha ocurrido algo?

―Mmmm, no, no. Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que… mi hijo ha caído muy enfermo. Y he preferido ir a verlo personalmente, para evaluar si… Si necesita ir a San Mungo.

―Ah… Claro, claro. Bueno, espero que se recupere.

―Yo también lo espero, señor Fowler.

Por fin, al rato, llegaron a la estación de tren en Hogsmeade. Tras bajar los dos del Expreso, Harry miró hacia el Castillo. Sin embargo, aquel día había una espesa niebla que cubría toda la edificación, haciéndola imposible de ver.

―Seguramente haya un carruaje cerca. Vayamos a ver.

Efectivamente, un carruaje tirado por dos thestrals se encontraba a la salida de la estación. Harry y Peter se subieron. Minutos después, accedían por la entrada a los terrenos y, al rato, ya se encontraban en el Vestíbulo del castillo, donde la anciana directora Minerva McGonagall los recibió.

―Harry ―saludó ella con un abrazo.

―Profesora McGonagall.

―Ya te he dicho que me llames Minerva, ya no soy tu profesora.

―Algunas cosas no cambian, Minerva.

La directora se giró hacia el señor Fowler.

―El señor Peter Fowler, supongo.

―Supone bien, directora.

La directora le tendió una mano.

―Bienvenido a Hogwarts, señor Fowler. Me gustaría que, por favor, subiese a mí despacho, para tratar un asunto. El señor Potter puede acompañarnos.

―Sería un honor, pero imagino que el señor Potter querrá ir a ver a su hijo.

―Segurísimo que sí, pero es tarde y el joven James Potter descansa. Venga por aquí, por favor. El señor Potter ya conoce el camino, de otras muchas veces que estuvo en ese despacho.

La profesora rió por lo bajo y Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Desde el final de la guerra, Minerva McGonagall se había relajado un poco y ya no era tan estricta.

Por fin, llegaron al despacho, donde todos tomaron asiento. Con un movimiento de su varita, Minerva sirvió dos copas de whisky de fuego para ellos y una taza de té para ella.

―Bien, señor Fowler, mañana se incorporará a nuestra plantilla. En el desayuno le presentaré ante la escuela, pero antes… Ha de saber una cosa ―Fowler sonreía mientras esperaba ―. Su predecesor en el cargo murió.

A Fowler se le borró la sonrisa.

―¿Murió? ¿Cómo?

―Viruela de dragón, señor Fowler.

Harry se quedó atónito. ¿Minerva seguía mintiendo?

―Oh, bueno, vaya. Una triste noticia.

―Lo es, señor Fowler, lo es. En fin, espero que esto no afecte a su decisión. Si sigue con nosotros, un elfo doméstico que espera en la puerta le llevará a su habitación. Buenas noches.

―Por supuesto, por supuesto que sigo aquí. Buenas noches, directora McGonagall. Señor Potter.

Fowler abandonó entonces el despacho. Harry, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Minerva.

―¿Viruela de dragón?

Minerva rechazó la pregunta del hombre con un movimiento despectivo de su mano.

―Oh, entiéndeme, Harry, necesito a un profesor.

―Ese hombre merece saber que hay un asesino suelto por el colegio.

―No si tú antes lo descubres. ¿Habéis averiguado algo, vosotros los aurores?

―Esperaba que pudieses arrojar un poco de luz sobre el caso.

Minerva sonrió misteriosamente mientras cogía su copa y bebía un sorbo.

―Hubo un testigo. Una alumna. Se encontraba con el profesor en ese momento, seguramente por cuestiones de deberes. El caso es que lo vio todo. Sigue en la Enfermería, trastornada. Esperamos que puedas sonsacarle algo.

―No… ¿No le habéis preguntado nada?

―Se niega a contestar. Y tú, ¿qué has averiguado?

―Bueno, no gran cosa. Si el asesinado daba clases de Estudios Muggles, podríamos pensar que los hijos de muggles son su siguiente objetivo.

―Merlín no lo quiera, Harry. Merlín no lo quiera.

* * *

―El señor Peter Fowler, que se encargará de las clases de Estudios Muggles.

Cualquier otro habría recibido un sonoro aplauso, como siempre había sido, a excepción, tal vez, de Dolores Umbridge, pero Fowler no. Los alumnos, como era de suponer, estaban al tanto de la muerte del predecesor en el cargo. Fowler, por su parte, se quedó un poco extrañado, pero se limitó a sonreír.

Harry permanecía en una de las puertas que se situaban detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Minerva la había invitado a desayunar, pero él había preferido bajar a las cocinas. Quería empezar la investigación cuanto antes y mezclarse con el alumnado lo menos posible. Ellos eran posibles sospechosos, sí, pero Harry dudaba que un alumno tuviese la sangre fría de asesinar a un profesor. Quizás los de séptimo, vale. Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, no sería la primera vez que un alumno salía de la escuela convertido en un asesino.

Dejó el Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la Enfermería. Allí, una joven enfermera lo recibió. Madame Pomfrey se había retirado hacía ya un par de años. La joven enfermera le llevó ante la joven.

―¿Quién es usted? ―quiso saber ella.

―Harry Potter, auror del Ministerio de Magia. Estoy aquí para investigar la muerte de su profesor, el señor Wellesley. Al parecer, usted fue la última persona que le vio con vida. Bueno, usted… y el asesino.

La joven miró a un lado mientras cerraba los ojos. Pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Harry lo atribuyó a que la joven seguía traspuesta por lo que debió ver.

―Me llamo Sarah Wood.

―¿Wood? ¿Es usted familiar de Oliver Wood?

―Es mi tío.

―Está bien. Él fue mi capitán de quidditch. Bien, ¿puede decirme qué vio?

La joven le miró un momento. Harry temía que no fuese a decir nada, que siguiese en shock. Pero, milagrosamente, habló.

―Estaba en el aula de Estudios Muggles con el profesor Wellesley. Preparábamos una maqueta para la próxima clase, cuando ocurrió.

―¿El asesino apareció?

Sarah asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí. Era un hombre alto. Montaba sobre un caballo negro, tan negro como la noche, como si la oscuridad hubiese hecho acto de presencia. Portaba una espada larga en la mano y… y…

―¿Y?

―Y no tenía cabeza. Era un jinete… sin cabeza.

Harry se quedó callado un momento. ¿Qué?

―¿Y qué ocurrió después?

―Cabalgó hasta el profesor Wellesley y le decapitó. Después de eso, se llevó la cabeza.

Vale, había tenido suficiente.

―Gracias por su colaboración, señorita Wood. Me será de mucha ayuda.

Salió de la sala y se reunió con la enfermera.

―¿Dónde está el cuerpo del señor Wellesley?

La enfermera le guió hasta una pequeña habitación. Debió de haber utilizado alguna poción o hechizo para neutralizar los olores de la descomposición, aunque el cuerpo estaba ya muy deteriorado.

―Gracias. Disculpe… ¿Y la cabeza?

―No se encontró en la escena del crimen. Si me disculpa, he de volver a mi puesto.

Harry se quedó sólo, examinando el cadáver. Minutos después, volvía al despacho de la directora.

―¿Un jinete sin cabeza?

―Lo que oyes, Minerva. Por supuesto, no he dado crédito a tal cosa.

―Te recuerdo que tenemos fantasmas decapitados en la escuela. Y uno casi decapitado.

―Minerva, creo que eso son habladurías. La señorita Wood habló de un jinete sin cabeza. Un jinete corpóreo que entró y decapitó a su profesor.

―Harry, si no crees esa versión… ¿Cuál crees, entonces?

―Bueno… ¿Y si lo mató ella?

Minerva no pudo por más que reír.

―Harry Potter, siempre he creído que eres un excelente auror, pero ese argumento no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. En fin… No puedes descartar la opción de un loco sin cabeza.

Harry se quedó callado.

―¿Dónde están los fantasmas decapitados?

* * *

La sala estaba muy fría, helada. Los fantasmas habían elegido una mazmorra para hablar con él, y Harry estaba congelado. Había vario, pero los más importantes en ese momento eran dos: por un lado, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, presidente del Club Decapitado. Vestía un traje típico de jockey y portaba un bastón para jugar al polo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre sus piernas. El otro fantasma era Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, más conocido como Nick Casi Decapitado, cuya cabeza bamboleaba ligeramente sobre su cuello. Al parecer, Nick no estaba de acuerdo en que Sir Patrick y sus amigos decapitados estuviesen allí, pero Harry necesitaba a todos los fantasmas posibles.

―Bien, señores, les he llamado aquí por una investigación que estoy realizando. Sir Nicholas ya está al tanto, pero no ustedes, así que pediría máxima confidencialidad.

―Así se hará, muchacho ―prometió Sir Patrick.

―Hace unos días, un profesor de la escuela fue asesinado. Se encontró su cuerpo sin cabeza.

Los fantasmas del Club se removieron.

―¿Sin cabeza? Quizás podríamos dejar que se uniese a nuestro club ―bromeó uno.

―El caso es… que el único testigo del crimen afirmó haber visto a un jinete sin cabeza, corpóreo, cabalgar hasta el profesor y decapitarle con una espada. Y lo que es más, análisis posteriores del cadáver han demostrado que la herida cauterizó deprisa, muy deprisa, como si la espada estuviese al rojo vivo. ¿Creen que podrían darme alguna información, alguien que en el pasado hubiese sido decapitado, que portase una espada candente?

Ninguno de los fantasmas digo algo. Sólo Sir Patrick se levantó.

―Escucha, chico. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber. Deja esto ahora y huye. Huye y salva tu vida. Si el jinete ha vuelto, nadie está a salvo.

Y dicho esto, todos los fantasmas del Club desaparecieron. Sólo Nick quedó junto a él.

―¿Qué… qué ha querido decir?

―Sir Patrick siempre ha sido reservado para algunas cuestiones. Pero yo no. Aunque lamento decirte que no soy la persona más indicada para ayudarte, Harry. Hay alguien, no obstante, que sí que puede.

Minutos después, Harry se encontraba a solas con el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw, la Dama Gris.

―Entonces, son ciertos los rumores. El jinete sin cabeza ha vuelto.

―¿Lo conoce?

La Dama Gris tenía la mirada perdida.

―Sí. Es un ser de más de mil años.

―¿Mil años? ¿Acaso es… de la época de los fundadores de la escuela?

―Sí. El jinete sin cabeza fue un hombre antaño. Un valeroso guerrero y extraordinario mago que llevó a cabo grandes hazañas en muchos campos. Pero un día fue traicionado, abandonado por aquel a quien consideraba su amigo y aliado. El jinete enloqueció. Y en un acto de locura, se prometió a sí mismo volver, volver algún día y vengarse de aquellos afines a su amigo, aquel que le había traicionado.

―¿Y por qué no tiene cabeza?

―Porque se la rebanaron en una contienda.

―Entiendo. Bueno, sea como fuere… Ahora hay un jinete sin cabeza por el castillo. ¿Sabe usted cómo puedo detenerle?

―El jinete busca algo ansiadamente, señor Potter. Algo que le perteneció antaño, algo que perdió, que le quitaron. Busque eso que el jinete quiere… y todo acabará.

―¿Quién es? ¿Quién es el jinete sin cabeza?

―Dígame, señor Potter, ¿no ha echado nada en falta en el despacho de la Directora?

Y dicho esto, desapareció. Entonces, se oyó un fuerte grito. Harry corrió, guiado por los chillidos que una joven estaba dando. Aquellos gritos le llevaron hasta la fuente, la Enfermería.

Sarah.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, al mismo tiempo que alumnos y profesores aparecían.

―¡Quitaos de en medio!

Por fin, llegó a la Enfermería, donde una escena dantesca le daba la bienvenida. Sobre el suelo, en un charco de sangre, la joven enfermera se encontraba decapitada. Su cabeza había rodado a varios centímetros de su cuerpo. Sarah Wood se encontraba acurrucada en una esquina, llorando y gritando porque un jinete sin cabeza, por Merlín, ¡un jinete sin cabeza de verdad!, se acercaba a ella, con una espada en mano. Una espada que le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

―¡Eh! ―gritó Harry.

Pero el jinete no prestó atención al recién llegado. Alzó su espada y se dispuso a descargar la hoja contra Sarah. Contra su cuello.

―¡_Desmaius_!

El hechizo aturdidor voló por la Enfermería e impactó en la espalda del jinete, quien se sacudió un poco pero no hizo el menor caso.

―¡Harry!

La directora McGonagall apareció detrás de él, varita en mano. Tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía. El jinete volvía a alzar la espada.

―¡_Impedimenta_! ―gritó Harry.

El hechizo, esta vez, impidió que la espada bajase más. Sin embargo, esta vez el jinete centró su atención en Harry. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Harry, espada en mano.

―¡_Expelliarmus_!

La espada voló de la mano del jinete y se clavó en una de las camas. El jinete se quedó estático un momento, sin saber qué hacer, como si la espada fuese un importante instrumento para él, sin el cual estaba perdido.

Harry hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, tomó la varita con las dos manos y gritó:

―¡_EXPULSO_!

El hechizo impactó fuertemente en el pecho del jinete, haciéndole volar hacia atrás hasta el punto de salir despedido por uno de los ventanales. Harry corrió hasta la ventana rota y miró abajo. No había rastro del jinete, debió de caer al río que desembocaba en el Lago.

―Harry, ¿estás bien?

―Yo estoy bien, Minerva. ¿Y ella?

Varios alumnos estaban asistiendo a Sarah. Por su parte, algunos profesores cubrían el cuerpo de la enfermera.

―Merlín bendito. Tenemos que hacer algo o…

Pero no se atrevía a insinuar que la escuela fuese cerrada. Sin embargo, si Sarah hubiese sido asesinada antes, con toda seguridad Hogwarts habría cerrado sus puertas.

―No pensemos ahora en eso. Quiero a dos conmigo, me da igual si son magos o brujas, pero quiero a los más experimentados. Vamos a ver si encontramos el cuerpo. Pero antes...

Caminó hasta la espada, que seguía clavada en la cama y la tomó por el mango, aunque tuvo que apartarse de inmediato.

―¡Merlín! ¡Está ardiendo!

―Esa espada... ―dijo, de repente, la directora.

―¿Te suena de algo, Minerva? ―preguntó Harry de manera irónica. Al parecer, la directora le había estado ocultando algo ―. Porque a mí sí. Hubo un tiempo en que llegué a empuñarla. Es la espada de Godric Gryffindor. ¿Puedes explicarme porque una milenaria espada desapareció de repente del despacho de la directora y un loco sin cabeza la empuña?

Pero Minerva no dijo nada, seguía contemplando la espada. Harry, por su parte, se marchó.

Minutos después, se encontraba junto a un mago y una bruja. Ella llevaba una túnica de alumna.

―¿Y vosotros sois?

―Heather Simmonds, Premio Anual.

―Y yo soy Elias Jones, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

―Perfecto, entonces. Buscamos a un hombre sin cabeza. Puede haber caído al río, pero estad atentos.

Los tres enarbolaron sus varitas y rastrearon la zona próxima al ventanal que daba a la Enfermería.

―¿Un jinete sin cabeza? ¿Señor? ¿No cree que es imposible? ―preguntó la Premio Anual.

―Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Me he enfrentado a él. Existe.

Llegaron al Lago, pero no habían encontrado ni rastro. Entonces, algo se agitó en el agua. Una figura alta surgió de repente. Era el jinete.

―Tened cuidado, los hechizos y maldiciones no le afectan.

―¿Y qué espera que hagamos, entonces? ―quiso saber el profesor de Defensa.

―¡_Incarcero_!

Cuerdas mágicas volaron de la varita de Harry y se enrollaron fuertemente alrededor del jinete. Pero el jinete debía poseer una fuerza sobrehumana, porque rompió las cuerdas con suma facilidad.

―¡_Diffindo_! ―gritó Heather.

Varios cortes se produjeron en el pecho del jinete, provocando que saliese polvo de las heridas, pero nada de sangre.

Estaba muerto. Muerto, sin duda. Y con hechizos no iban a poder detenerlo. Tenían que pensar.

―Al castillo, rápido.

Los tres volvieron corriendo y cerraron las puertas.

―¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―quiso saber la directora. Decenas de alumnos estaban en el Vestíbulo.

―Minerva, que todos los alumnos vuelvan a sus habitaciones y se encierren allí. Que los prefectos vigilen las entradas de cada Sala Común, pero que nadie, bajo ningún concepto, las abandone. Ni nadie salga de ellas. Los profesores han de quedarse aquí.

―Disculpen, pero, ¿qué está pasando? Dicen que un hombre sin cabeza ha tratado de asesinar a una alumna.

―Señor Fowley, creo que no fui del todo sincera con usted. Su predecesor no murió de viruela de dragón. Murió… decapitado.

Fowley se había quedado blanco. Comenzó a balbucear.

―Escuche, Fowley, se que ahora mismo dirá que de nada de esto había sido informado, pero haga lo que haga, está aquí, atrapado. Y un loco sin cabeza está ahí fuera, queriendo entrar, muy posiblemente para cortarnos la cabeza a todos. Así que cálmese y esté aquí, conmigo. Necesito de la ayuda de todos ustedes.

―Harry, ¿qué es eso?

Harry miró al techo.

―¡Dama Gris! ¡Helena Ravenclaw! ¡Necesito hablar con usted!

La Dama Gris hizo acto de presencia.

―¿Ya ha averiguado quién es, señor Potter?

―Tengo una ligera sospecha. Esperaba que usted pudiese sacarme de dudas. En fin, un hombre valeroso, un gran mago, que se vio traicionado y se prometió ir contra aquellos afines a su amigo traidor. Y el profesor Wellesley resulta que era un Slytherin. Igual que Sarah Wood. Y se llevó la cabeza de él, aunque desconozco por qué, pero no la de la enfermera. Dígame, ¿el jinete sin cabeza es Godric Gryffindor?

Todos los profesores quedaron asombrados. Helena Ravenclaw, por su parte, asintió con la cabeza.

―En efecto. Tras la marcha de Slytherin, Gryffindor comenzó a volverse huraño y taciturno. Odiaba a los miembros de Slytherin, se negaba a darles clase. Rowena y Helga, cansadas, le ordenaron dejar sus obligaciones. Pero Godric, enloquecido, abandonó la escuela y se prometió vengarse de todos los Slytherin, algún día. Algún día que volviese. Se marchó, se fue a hacer la guerra, a prepararse para llevar a cabo su venganza, o quizás buscando a Slytherin… El caso es que un día lo detuvieron. Se había vuelto tan malvado, que ya no era más que una sombra del hombre que fue. Por sus crímenes, se ordenó que lo decapitasen.

―¿Y dónde descansa su cuerpo?

―Lo llevaron al Bosque Prohibido, al árbol más antiguo, donde el jinete y su cabeza reposan.

―La cabeza controla al jinete, ¿verdad? Quien posea la cabeza, poseerá al jinete.

Rowena asintió con la cabeza.

―Recupera la cabeza, Harry Potter. Recupérala y devuélvesela al jinete. Y todo acabará.

Helena se marchó.

―¿Ha querido decir que alguien está controlando a esa cosa? ―preguntó Fowley.

―En efecto. Alguien en este castillo tiene sobradas razones para querer matar a todos los Slytherin ―dijo Harry.

―Pero… ¿quién? ―quiso saber la directora.

De repente, se oyó un fuerte grito. Salieron fuera y vieron que, de alguna manera, el jinete había raptado a Sarah Wood.

―¿A dónde la llevará? ―preguntó Fowley.

―Al árbol más antiguo del Bosque, seguro. Tengo que ir ―dijo Harry.

Harry corrió detrás del jinete. Al parecer no estaba dispuesto a matar a su víctima tan pronto. ¿Acaso alguien le estaba llamando, el mismo que le controlaba? De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía.

―Fowley, ¿qué hace? Puede ser peligroso.

―Creo que necesitará mi ayuda, señor Potter.

―Está bien, pero no voy a velar por usted, tengo que centrarme única y exclusivamente en el jinete y encontrar la su calavera.

―No se preocupe por mí.

Al rato, se encontraban envueltos por la negrura del Bosque Prohibido. El silencio era total. Finalmente, después de un buen rato caminando hasta el corazón del Bosque, llegaron hasta el árbol más antiguo.

―Allí está.

El jinete había depositado a Sarah, que se había desmayado, sobre el suelo, al pie del árbol. Pero había alguien más, alguien de espaldas. Y era un alumno.

―Alto ―dijo Harry.

El alumno se dio la vuelta y Harry no podía dar crédito.

Era James. Su hijo James. En su mano sostenía una calavera.

―No… No es posible. James.

―Hola, padre. Al final lo has descubierto todo.

―¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tú quien controle al jinete?

James rió con sorna.

―Todo tiene un por qué. Yo quería salir con Sarah Wood, pero ella se negó. Consideró que era mejor follarse al profesor de Estudios Muggles. Así que quise matarle a él y también matarla a ella. Y, vaya, la Historia estaba de mi lado. Un fundador caído, venganza contra los miembros de Slytherin, un chico con el corazón roto, una zorra y un profesor que se encontraba en el sitio equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Es todo tan… poético, ¿no crees?

―¿Y la espada?

―No tuve más que robarla durante una visita al despacho de la Directora.

―Basta, James. Deja a la chica. Este no eres tú. Es el jinete quien te controla. Es esa calavera. Déjala y todo habrá acabado.

James dejó de sonreír. Miro un momento la calavera y la tendió lentamente hacia su padre. Estaba asustado, hasta que, en el último momento, volvió a sonreír y sujetó con fuerza la calavera.

―¡Jinete! ―gritó. El aludido le miró ―. ¡Quiero que mates a Harry Potter y a Peter Fowley! ¡Ahora! ¡Y tráeme sus cabezas!

El jinete obedeció. Sacó dos hachas y caminó hacia Harry.

―Corre, recupera la calavera.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Harry.

―Distraerle. Sólo espero que puedas detenerle a tiempo.

Fowley corrió hacia el jinete, quien alzó un hacha, pero este sacó algo de su cuello y se lo mostró. Era una pequeña cruz.

―El Señor es mi pastor; nada me falta. En verdes praderas me hace descansar, a las aguas tranquilas me conduce… ―el jinete se detuvo. La oración que Fowley pronunciaba parecía impedirle avanzar. Pues claro, Fowley era cristiano, y el jinete una criatura maligna ― Aunque pase por el más oscuro de los valles, no temeré peligro alguno, porque tú, Señor, estás conmigo; tu vara y tu bastón me inspiran confianza ―el jinete parecía quejarse, las palabras de Fowley le quemaban por dentro ―. ¡Criatura del Infierno, detente! ¡No provocarás más muertes!

El hacha voló lo suficientemente rápido como para rebanar la mano con la que Fowley sostenía la cruz. Este gritó, pero el jinete le sujetó por el pelo y echó su cabeza atrás. Alzó el hacha, dispuesto a descargarlo sobre el cuello.

―Está bien, ya hemos tenido suficiente. James, estás castigado… ¡_Desmaius_! ―El joven James cayó al suelo, aturdido ― _Accio calavera_ ―Harry se dio la vuelta ― ¡Jinete!

El jinete sin cabeza soltó automáticamente a Fowley, quien se retiró. Harry, por su parte, le lanzó la calavera, siendo cogida al vuelo por el jinete. Este se la puso y Harry pudo ver cómo la carne se regeneraba. Al instante, pudo ver el rostro del jinete. El rostro de Godric Gryffindor, un hombro de barba y cabellos rojizos como el fuego del Infierno. Sus vestiduras, de repente, habían perdido el color negro y eran de escarlata y dorado terciopelo.

Envainó la espada y caminó hacia el árbol, pasando al lado de Harry y James. Se metió en una tumba abierta, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, dejando que la tierra lo cubriese por completo. La espada de Gryffindor, no la espada de rubíes, sino aquella espada candente, surgió de la tierra y se quedó clavada allí, como símbolo y recordatorio de quien ahí descansaba.

―Fowley, ¿estás bien? ―Harry llevaba a su hijo inconsciente en brazos.

―Sí, sobreviviré. ¿Y tú hijo?

―Él está bien. Pero antes… ―apuntó con su varita a Fowley ―. _Obliviate_.

El hechizo desmemorizador hizo que Peter Fowley lo olvidase todo. Harry, por su parte, se aseguró de ocultar a James y lo llevó flotando hasta el castillo, donde lo dejó en su Sala Común, después de haberle borrado la mente. De igual manera, también llevó a Sarah, aunque ella lo recordaría todo.

Era consciente de lo que hacía, de que su hijo había provocado la muerte de un inocente, pero no estaba dispuesto a que James, siendo aún tan joven, se enfrentase a juicio alguno. Además, estaba seguro de que había sido el jinete quien había acabado controlando a su hijo.

Aunque, ¿de verdad había sido él o había sido cosa de la locura por un amor no correspondido? A decir verdad, Harry prefería no pensar en ello. Todo había acabado al fin.


End file.
